I Think
by catherine.cat33
Summary: Sequel to It's Been Years and You Should Know that.  "Molly Lynn Turner...I think..." Seven years have passed and Violet Goldsworthy is in her sophmore year at DCS...but will she follow in her mother's footsteps? M for language... *Complete*
1. Summer Romances

**Author's Note:** Hey there people...here's the sequel...tell me what you think

**Disclamer:** I own a purple coach purse...not Degrassi or any of it's characters...however i DO own Violet, Nolly, Greg, and Aiden..so dont take them

_Chapter One: Summer Romance_

**Clare's POV: **

My life has changed in the past seven years. It's been changing every day. Six years ago I married my husband Eli and we moved in together. Four years ago I got pregnant with my twin boys; Aiden and Greg. My daughter, Violet, is now entering her second year at Degrassi community school. Her auburn hair has grown and now falls below her back, and her piercing green eyes startle me each time I see them. She went to her first concert when she was eight, only two months after Eli proposed to me. Since then she's been obsessed with Black Veil Brides. In aspects she is more Eli's daughter than she is mine, but she and I spent the first six years of her life on our own.

"Mom! Come on. I'm going to be late!"

I run down the stairs at the sound of Violet's voice. I walk into the kitchen, kiss the tops of Aiden and Greg's heads, and kiss Eli good morning before being dragged out of the house by Violet.

"Vi, what's gotten into you?" I ask.

"I don't want to be late." she avoids contact with me.

"Vi…sweetie, please tell me what's wrong. Please." I beg as I begin driving.

Silence.

"Hon, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I ask.

She nods her head. I see a few tears fall down onto her BVB band tee. When we get to the school she hops out of the car and runs over to her friends. I drive to work thinking about how close we used to be.

**Violet's POV:**

_Flashback:_

"_Violet, we've been going out for over a year!" my boyfriend, Cole Wilson, says. _

_I turn to him, "I'm just…not ready."_

"_You love me, right?" he asks as he places kisses on my neck._

"_Of course." I reply closing my eyes. _

"_And I love you." he kisses my cheek and then kisses me on the lips. _

"_Cole!" I whine._

_He cuts me off by pulling me into a passionate kiss. _

Present:

I literally run into Molly as I race to the bathroom. Her brown eyes widen and she follows. When we get into the bathroom I make sure no one else is in there.

"Mol…I…I think…" I cut myself off by crying.

"You think what. Lettie, you aren't making any sense."

"Remember when we "went away" for the weekend when in reality I went to Cole's?"

She nods her head vigorously.

"Well…remember how I was going to go to sleep there?"

She nods again.

"Molly Lynn Turner, I think…"

**Author's Note:** Ohhh...does she think she has an STI or is it something else? Review and tell me if i should kill this idea or keep going with it!

xoxoxo Cat


	2. Bathroom Trips

**Author's Note:** Hey there...so welcome to chapter 2...this story (unlike youtube) has NO commercials...seriously wtf with youtube and commercials? I mean REALLY!

**Disclamer:** I own like 400 movies...not Degrassi or it's characters...hmpf...if only

**Chapter 2: Bathroom Trips**

_"Molly Lynn Turner, I think…"_

The door opening cuts me off. Annabelle walks in. Her dusty brown bangs falling down past her eyes. Her bright pinkish-blue eyes are widened, like she knows she's interrupted something.

"Sorry." she says.

"Annie." I hug her.

"Uh…hi to you too Lettie." she replies.

"Annie, we we're talking." Mol groans, she's so like her mother.

"I'll just go." Annie tries to break free of my grasp. I let her go.

"Wait—"

She stops and stands next to Mol.

"We're all best friends. Inseperable. There for each other till the end? Like my mom and Mol's mom or like my parents and Annie's dad."

"Lettie." they both groan.

"I…I need to know."

"Of course. Mol and I are here no matter what." Annie hugs me.

"Through life's obstacles. No matter what." Mol adds in coming to join our group hug.

We all break apart and stare at each other.

"Guys…I think that I'm," I lower my voice so it's barely audible. "pregnant."

They both cock their heads towards me cup their hands over their ears, "What?"

"I think I…I might be…I think I'm pregnant."

They both gasp and then go silent. Their eyes widen. Neither of them speaks for a good three minutes.

"Please…say something." I beg.

"WHAT!" Annie exclaims.

"Like…with child pregnant?" Mol says.

I nod.

"Did you take a test?" Annie asks.

"Annie, it's been a month since I, slept with him." I reply.

"So, is that a yes or a no?" she asks.

"Geez Annie…read between the lines. It's a no!" Mol exclaims.

"Mol! That was a tad ruder than need be." I reply.

"Sorry."

"Lettie, we need to get you a test!"

"We also need to go to class!" I remind them.

"It's the first day. Who cares?" Mol reminds us.

"Fine. Mol, will you go pick up the test and meet Annie and I at the Dot?"

"The Dot? Are you serious?"

"Annie, don't be naïve. Peter will let me do anything. He loves me. He won't tell my mom and dad." I reply. We all leave the bathroom and with our bags head outside. Mr. Simpson doesn't notice nor do any teachers. Annie and I head for the Dot while Mol went to the pharmacy two blocks away.

"Peter!" I run up and give him a hug.

"Hey Tee." he hugs me back. "Shouldn't you be in school."

"Have you not learned by now Pete? There are a lot of things I should be doing that I don't." I smirk and go sit down next to Annie.

"Annie, do you think it's okay to be scared?"

"Of course Lettie. I think it's absolutely normal."

Peter walks up to us, "Corrupting others?"

"Very funny Peter." I smirk.

"Anything to eat?" he asks.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake." Annie smiles.

"Do you have to ask?" I respond.

"One chocolate milkshake and one coffee with sugar coming right up." he walks away. Annie hits my arm.

"What?" I ask.

"Lettie, you aren't supposed to have caffeine when you're…you know…expecting!"

The door to the Dot opens and the chimes go off. Mol runs to our table and dismounts her coat. She grabs my hand and sticks the test in my hands.

I sigh and walk to the bathroom in the back of the Dot. I take in a deep breath and lock the door behind me.

_It's only a test. One that you _want_ to fail._ I chant in my head.

As the time ticks away I begin to cry. I know. It's not that hard to figure out. It really isn't. When my phone buzzes I look down at the test.

**Author's Note:** Cliffhanger? Or do you know? Maybe I'll surprise you! maybe...

xoxoxo Cat


	3. Doctor Manuella Santos?

**Author's Note:** No offense...but the title pretty much says it all

**Disclamer:** I own a piano...not Degrassi or it;s characters.

_Chapter 3: _Doctor _Manuella Santos?_

**Clare's POV:**

I walk into the Dot for my lunch break and Peter walks right up to me. A worried look on his face. In the back of the Dot I hear crying. I recognize that crying. Shit! What is Violet doing out of school?

"Don't be mad at her." he says to me before going back behind the counter. I walk to the booth where Violet's sitting. Unsurprising; Molly and Annabelle are here too.

"Girls." I say with my hands on my hips.

Molly turns to me, "Fuck." she mumbles.

"What was that Molly?" I ask.

"Uh…nothing. Come on Annie, let's go!"

Annabelle and Molly race out of the Dot and run across the street to school. I sit down next to Violet and put my arm around her.

"Vi, sweetie, what's wrong?" I ask.

She sits there and cries.

"Let's get you home." I say pulling her out of the booth. We walk to the entrance and are about to exit when I hear Peter's voice.

"You have to pay!"

"Put it on my tab!"

We walk out and go into the car. The entire time Violet stares out the window. When we get to the house it's deadly quiet. Eli's at his job, the owner of a large recording label, and Aiden and Greg are at pre-k. Violet walks right up to her room. I follow her. When I get there I find her sobbing into her pillow. I look around, the once splattered walls are now a dark grey, but not quite black. Her bed is covered with a black cover that had a rose with some petals falling off. I knock on her door. Her head shoots up.

"Go away!"

"Violet. Please. Talk to me." I come and sit on the edge of her bed.

"Mom…I'm scared." she hides her face in my shoulder blade like she used to when she was little and had run into my room after she had a nightmare.

"Why baby?"

She pulls something out of her pocket. I take it out of her hands and uncover the object.

"You're pregnant!" I exclaim.

"I'm so sorry." she says.

"Hon, if you'd have told me I would have been able to help you. What do you want to do? First, how far along are you?"

"A month."

"A month! Kid, what's wrong with you? How come you didn't tell me?"

"I was scared mom. Scared that you'd hate me. Scared that you wouldn't want me anymore."

I pull her into a hug, "Nothing you do could make me not want you. Vi, you are my life. You, and Aiden, and Greg, and Eli."

"But…I'm pregnant."

"So was I…"

She cuts me, "What? But, you're the same age as Aunt Alli."

"I got pregnant in my senior year sweetie. I know what you're going through."

"Mom…I'm so scared." she cries.

"Don't be. What does Cole have to say about this?"

She shrugs.

"He doesn't know! Violet Alyssa Goldsworthy!"

"Mom…I thought that it wasn't a pregnancy. That I was just sick."

"Let's get you to the doctors." I smile.

"Thank you mommy." she says.

**Violet's POV:**

On the ride to the office my mom and I didn't talk. When we walk into the office my mom signs us in and we are ushered into the back room. A doctor walks in.

"Hi, I'm…" they stop when they see my mom, "Clare Edwards?"

"Hi." she smiles.

"You probably don't remember me. Manny Santos."

"Oh my God. Hi Manny. I thought you were acting in LA?" she asks as they hug.

"I was, but I did also get my degree in medicine, and I wanted to see where this route took me."

"So are you still acting?"

"Some plays here and there. I'm not too old that I can't go back to acting. But, my dad wants me to have something stable to fall back on."

"Hello! I am sitting right here!" I exclaim.

"Oh, right. Manny, this is my daughter Violet."

"Hi Violet."

"Hi." I smile.

"Why are you here today?" she asks.

"I'm pregnant." I reply.

"Double the trouble. First mom now you!"

My mom gives her a look.

"Sorry." Manny smiles. "We'll need to take a blood test to be sure."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure." I reply.

Manny cocks her head.

"It's been a month." I reply.

Her eyes widen.

"Manny!" my mom exclaims.

"Sorry. Uh. Let me take some blood."

~~Ten minutes later~~~

Manny comes back into the room.

"Well?" I ask.

"Congratulations."

I groan.

**Author's Note:** I know I know...Manny's an actress/singer...not a doctor...but i WANT her to be one in this story, and PLUS...her dad DOES want her to be one...so...there you go!

xoxoxo Cat


	4. I'm Late

**Author's Note:** Hey there...I know this is what? My third post today? I'm only posting now because I ledgit can not stop writing this! I am in love with my own writing. Does that sound selfish?

**Disclamer: **I own a laptop...not Degrassi and it's characters

_Chapter 4: I'm late_

**Violet's POV:**

My mom hands me the phone and sits down on my bed next to me.

"Call him. It's the one mistake I made. I didn't tell your dad until you were turning seven."

I groan, but comply and dial Cole's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Cole."

"Vi! Hey, why weren't you at school?"

"Umm…Cole, could you just come over here?"

"I can't right now." I hear giggling in the background.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"No."

In the background I hear, "Baby…hang up with her. Come on."

"Cole."

"Yeah baby?" he asks.

"Fuck you!" I hang up the phone.

"Language!" my mom warns.

"Sorry mom!" I smile.

"Clare! Violet!"

"Up in Vi's room. Greg and Aiden went over to Alli's to play with Hayden and Derek."

Footsteps walk up the stairs. My dad walks in to my room and gives me a hug then pulls my mom in for a kiss.

"Ahem!"

They break apart.

"Hon...don't you have something to tell your dad?" my mom asks.

"No! I…I mean, could you tell him?" I ask.

"He'll be less mad hearing it from you." she whispers in my ear.

"Fine. Daddy, I have some news."

"What?" he asks.

"I'm sort-of pregnant." I smile.

"Clare is this a joke?"

"Eli…calm down!" my mom exclaims.

"I'll calm down when you tell me that this is a joke."

"I'm so sorry dad." I bow my head.

"What about Cole?" my dad asks.

I flop onto my bed and groan.

"Out of the picture. But you want to know who the doctor is?'

"No Clare…not now. I'd rather know where's Cole in this!"

"Eli. Stop it! Cole and Violet broke up five minutes ago!"

"Does he know?"

I stand up, "No dad. He doesn't know. He's too busy fucking every other girl to care." I run out of my room.

**Clare's POV:**

"You've really done it this time Eli!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asks.

"Could you be more insensitive to our daughter?"

"Matter of fact Clare. I could."

"Be selfish."

"What's your problem?" he asks.

I calm myself down, "Eli, I'm _late_."

**Author's Note:** So? What do you think? Review with opinions...I love hearing them!


	5. Congrats

**Author's Note:** Hey there...HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

**Disclamer:** I own a box of chocolates...not Degrassi

_Chapter 5: Congrats!_

**Clare's POV:**

"As in…"

I cut him off, "As in haven't had my period in three week, puked in the morning for one week, and have been going to the bathroom nonstop late? Yes, Eli. That kind of late."

"Have you?"

"No Eli. I was a bit too preoccupied with our daughter's sudden pregnancy to think about my own. I mean two years ago I did have a miscarriage that was bad. I don't want that happening again."

"Clare, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Eli I…I wasn't entirely sure."

"Clare…how can you not be sure?" he asks.

"Fine! I didn't want to be sure. Okay Eli? I don't want to lose this baby too! I just want it to be the flu or something! I can't lose another kid Eli!"

"Clare, you're not going to lose this kid. Listen to me Edwards, you won't lose this kid."

I sob. He pulls me into a hug.

"Let's get you to that doctor's office. How is it?" he asks.

We walk down the stairs, "My sister's friend Manny."

"Vi, we're going out." Eli calls. Violet comes running up to me.

"Where to?" she asks.

"Manny's office." I reply.

"Why?" she asks.

"Do you want to come?"

She nods and hops into the car.

"Hon, call Alli and ask if she can keep the boys overnight." I ask.

She nods and calls Alli.

"Clare, it's all going to be fine."

"Eli…have you ever seen Father of the Bride? The second part?"

He shakes his head.

"Well, in the movie the mom and daughter were pregnant at the same time. Fuck, this is what my life's come to?"

"Language mom!"

"Sorry Vi."

When we get to the doctor's office I run inside.

"Clare?"

"Manny, I need a favor."

"What?"

"Could you take my blood and test it."

"Why?" her eyes widen.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Mommy and daughter at the same time?"

"Manny!"

"Fine…come with me."

We walk to the back room and get settled into a room. I sit on the examination chair and Eli holds my hand, knowing full well that I hate needles. Manny takes a needle and sticks it in my arm. I turn away as she draws blood. I see Violet sitting down, her eyes closed and she's shaking. When Manny leaves I take the opportunity to talk to Vi.

"Eli, could you leave us alone?" I ask. He nods and goes outside.

"Vi, hon, what's wrong?"

She doesn't look at me, "I'm pregnant and so is my mom."

"Not like it was planned hon."

"But…"

"This doesn't change anything Vi."

"How can it not? What are we going to do? At least two babies are being brought into this house!"

Manny walks back in, "Congrats!"

**AN:** So?


	6. Again?

**AN:** I have had the WORST day today...sorry for the short short short chapter...I'll make the next one longer.

**Disclamer:** I still dont own Degrassi...yeah

_Chapter 6: Again?_

**Violet's POV:**

My mom and I are two month's pregnant! Ugh, that's too weird. I can't believe she's pregnant and I am too.

**Clare's POV:**

I go into the bathroom and sigh. My face is pale. I haven't gotten any sleep in the past two days. I pee and then look down, trying to confirm my theory.

"Again?" I ask.

I walk out of my bathroom crying and holding onto my stomach from the bad ache I have. Violet walks in.

**Violet's POV:**

"Mom…are, are you okay?" I ask as I walk to her bed.

"Just fine honey." she says as she tries to hold back tears. I sit down on her bed and rub her back.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She sobs, "I lost it."

"Lost what?" I ask.

"The baby."

"Mom…I…I'm sorry." I say.

"Don't be. It isn't your fault." she smiles. I kiss the top of her head and walk out of her room.

But it is. I had wished for something to make my mom and I not be pregnant at the same time. I did this. But, I didn't want this to happen!

**AN:** SOOOORRRRRY for the short chapter it's just...ugh. A lot is going on today...sorry for the short chapter (AGAIN)

xoxoxo Cat


	7. Breaking Point

**AN: Hey guys...sorry i havent updated in a while...I've kind-of begun to lose ideas for this story...if you have any ideas please review with them...and if i feel that i can use them then i will**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi only Vi and Cole**

_Chapter 7: Breaking Point_

**Violet's POV**

I don't wish this on anyone. I don't wish this on anyone. Standing in front of my mirror, looking at my three month pregnant belly. I groan and pull down my shirt. I walk down the stairs and come face to face with the cause. Or one of them seeing as how I was a cause too. Cole.

"Violet." he smiles and comes to kiss me.

"Sit down Cole."

"Why so cold baby?"

"Why am I cold? You're a cheating asshole that's why!" I scream. I can just picture my mother and father listening in on this conversation.

"Baby, can't you just forgive me?" he pouts.

"Fuck no! There is no way in fucking hell I'd forgive you." I shout. Breathe in breathe out. I cam myself down.

"Vi, what's gotten into you?" he asks as he sits down on the couch.

"You got into me three months ago!" I exclaim.

"Harhar."

"Okay. I'll just rip off the band-aid, right?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"I'm pregnant."

His face pales.

"I'm pregnant." I repeat.

"Wh—how?"

"You didn't use a condom!" I exclaim.

"Fuck!" he shouts.

"What, you forgot that you didn't use a condom?" I ask.

He looks at me.

"What the fuck? How could you forget something like that?"

"I…I knew. I just wanted to forget it. If I forgot then it wouldn't be real, right? What are we going to do?"

"We?" I scoff. "You've done your fair share already! We're done. Out!"

"But…"

"Out Cole. Don't come back. This child is mine! Not yours! Mine!"

He sighs and walks out.

Who knew doing something good for myself and my little unborn baby could be so hard? I slump onto the chair and cry. I cry. And cry. At one point I remember my father coming and picking me up, my arms going around his neck, and then him carrying me up the stairs and tucking me into bed.

**AN: Review with any ideas...they're much much needed and apriciated.**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	8. Surprises

**Author's Note: hey there...I know you've been waiting for this...enjoy (I bet you don't see what's going to happen!)**

**Disclamer: I do not own degrassi or it's characters...I only own Violet...Molly...and Annabelle**

**Chapter 6: Surprises**

_Clare's POV:_

Violet's still in her room. She's been in there for two days. I think it's time I called in the reinforcements.

"Alli…can you send Molly over?"

"Sure…why Clare?"

"Just…send her to pick up Annabelle and then have them come over here."

"Clare…is it okay that you're scaring me?"

"Al…I swear…everything's fine. Vi just needs some cheering up. Please have Molly pick up Annabelle and have them come over."

"Sure Clare. Bye."

Eli's arms wrap around my waist, "Violet's strong. She takes after me."

I turn around and smirk, "Really? She takes after you?"

"Funny Blue Eyes…funny."

"Eli…our daughter's pregnant."

"You need to relax." He says as he kisses my neck trailing kisses up until he reaches my lips.

"Eli…I can't relax. Violet's pregnant. I just lost a baby."

"Two reasons why you should relax." he says.

"There is no way I can relax now."

"I can think of a few ways." he smirks and his lips meet mine in a fiery embrace.

_Violet's POV:_

"Knock Knock. We come bearing your favorites. Point Break…M&M's…The Breakfast Club…Skittles…Nirvana…" Mol and Annie walk in.

I smile, "Hey guys."

Annie jumps onto my bed, "What happened Lettie? Why have you been in here so long? We've been calling you for two whole days!"

I shrug.

"Lettie!"

"I told Cole…"

"And?" Mol prompts as she slides in Point Break. Then she sits down next to me and Annie.

"He isn't in the picture."

"Lettie. We're sorry." Mol says.

"Let's just watch the movie and get this out of your mind."

Half an hour into the movie, during my favorite part, I hear gunshots. Which isn't really surprising seeing as how this movie has a lot of that, but this part wasn't a gun part.

Another shot goes off and so do I. I run down the stairs. A dark figure leaves my house and I see my mom shaking over my father.

"Vi. Call the cops! And an ambulance! Now!" she shrieks.

I do as told.

**AN: Who do you think shot Eli?**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	9. Past Haunts Part One

**Author's Note: Hey there...so here's chapter...ummmmm...hehe...let's just get on with this, shall we?**

**Disclamer: I only own Violet**

**Chapter 9: Past Haunts Part One**

_Clare's POV:_

It all happened so suddenly.

"_Eli…stop. Violet and her friends are right upstairs." I say. He looks up at me and smirks, before kissing me. _

_The front door opens and Eli and I jump apart. _

_Shot._

_Eli fell._

"_KC?" I whisper. He looks to me. _

"_I knew I'd find you again."_

_Another shot. _

"_Goodbye Clare."_

_I feel blood dripping down from my leg, but I notice that the bullet hit the stairs. _

"_ELI!" I shriek and run to his side. His eyes meet mine for a moment before he closes his eyes. _

"_Mom." Violet says from the top step. _

"_Vi. Call the police, and an ambulance now!"_

_She runs past me and dials the police. I sob and look at Eli. Shot. Lying there on the floor. _

Now I sit here in the hospital, Violet on one side of me and Alli, Adam, and Fiona on the other. Molly and Annabelle are trying to calm Violet down. While Violet sits next to me shaking and crying I can't think straight. The love of my life was just shot and there's nothing I can do. I don't know if he's alright or if he'll survive. I want to cry, but I can't. I want to scream, but I don't. If Eli dies I don't know what I am going to do.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy?" A doctor comes out and walks into the lobby. I stand up and wave him over.

"I'm Clare." I say.

"Your husband was shot in the chest and has suffered from a collapsed lung. We put in a chest tube to help him breathe."

"Will he be alright?" I ask.

The doctor moves his eyes from me.

"Doc, will he be alright?"

He turns back to face me, "We have to wait and see. Right now he's in a coma so we can't really tell. He's breathing with the help of the chest tube, but I just…we need to wait."

"Can I go and see him?"

"I wouldn't advise it."

"Please. I need to see him."

He doesn't answer.

"Now! Please! I need to see my husband! Now!" I shriek.

"Follow me." he says and walks towards the back. He opens the door and then turns back to me. "One at a time please. Family aside."

I walk into the room and tears fall down my face as I see Eli hooked up to an IV a chest tube hooked up. I start crying. I walk to the side of his bed and take his hand.

"Hey Eli." I say. "You really scared me. KC found me…again and that's why you're here. I know that you're in a coma, but I feel better when I'm talking to you. Get better Eli. Please, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Mom…can I come in."

I turn and see Violet leaning in the doorway.

"Hey baby." I smile wiping the tears from my eyes, "Come here."

She walks to my side and places her hands on my shoulder. "He'll be fine mom."

"I know baby…I know." I say.

"Knock Knock."

I turn around and see Spinner in a cop uniform.

"I need to talk to you Clare."

"I'll be back Vi. Keep dad company." She nods and I kiss her forehead. I walk outside and stand next to Spinner.

"Well?" he asks.

"Dashing. You look dashing." I smile and give him a hug.

"I meant what happened, but thank you." he smiles and takes out a pad and pen.

"Eli and I were…downstairs and then the door opened."

"Did you get a good look at the shooter?"

"It was KC Guthrie."

Spin shakes his head, "Impossible."

"How is it impossible."

"He's in jail. Been there for three days. He stole from a pawn shop."

"But…I know who I saw. it was him."

"Well, I'll check it out, but I doubt it."

"Spinner! Have I ever lied to you?"

"I know Clare, but I was the one who took him in. Trust me I know too."

"You don't believe me?"

"I do, but maybe due to your history you saw who you wanted to see."

"I know it was KC he even said to me "I knew I'd find you again." Spinner!"

"Fine. I'll check it out." he looks down, "Why is your leg bleeding?"

I look down, "Again. I thought I stopped it!"

"Did he shoot you too?"

I nod.

"I'll check out KC."

"Keep me updated?"

"Will do. And Clare, don't worry too much."

"Spin, not only is Eli shot, but my daughter's pregnant."

"Okay…worry a bit less." he kisses my cheek says goodbye and leaves.

**"**Bye Spin." I say before going back into the room.

"Visiting hours are over." a nurse comes into the room.

"Um…who could I talk to about staying the night?" I ask.

"I can get the doctor."

"Well, then you can go find him for me." I smile. She walks away and then comes back in with the doctor.

"Can I stay overnight doc?" I ask.

"Take the couch." he nods.

"Thanks." I say.

"Night." he leaves.

I go to the couch and fall asleep thinking positive thoughts and telling myself Eli will get better.

**Author's note: Well?**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	10. Crash Cart

**AN: here it is...**

**Disclamer: I own all but the title Degrassi and the shows characters...**

_Chapter 10: Crash Cart _

It's been three months since Eli was admitted into the hospital. Turns out, even though Spin had brought KC in, someone had let him out that same night. The police have been searching high and low for him, but I have little to no hope that they'll find him. Eli is still in a coma. And I haven't…I will not lose hope about him getting better.

A nurse walks in and smiles to me, "Morning Mrs. Goldsworthy."

"Hi Marcie. How are you?" I ask folding my legs underneath me to get comfortable.

"Fine. How's he?" she asks nodding to Eli.

"I don't know." I reply.

A doctor walks in and Marcie exits.

"Hi doc." I smile and stand up.

"I believe we have to face the facts."

"No." I shake my head.

"It's been three months."

"No."

"Please give him more time."

"I'm afraid we've given him more time than we should have. He's unresponsive. I'm sorry."

"Please!" I shriek. "Don't tell me that! Not my husband. Not my Eli!"

"Mrs. Goldsworthy please calm down."

"Calm down. You're telling me I need to give up on my husband. The man whom I have loved for more that seventeen years? I will mot calm down."

"Please."

"No! I am not going to lose him! I refuse! Please! I can't lose him. Not like this. We were supposed to have time together. We were supposed to part of old age not of a fucking gunshot!"

"Mr—What the hell?"

A loud beeping sound comes from the heart moniter.

He runs to his side and calls out something I cant understand. A code…something?

Nurses run in and help. They wheel him out.

I fall to the floor sobbing.

My Eli?

My Eli?

Please, I pray, don't take my Eli away from me!

**Comments? Concerns?**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	11. Past Haunts Part Two

**Author's Note: Well hello there...enjoy my lovely readers!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi just this story!**

**Chapter 11: The Past Haunts Part Two—Violet's POV:**

If anything I wish my father was home. That he could be here to hug me and tell me everything is going to be fine. That I'm a strong girl—like my mom—and I'm capable of handling all life throws at me, but he isn't here. He's in a coma…or he was in a coma yesterday. I haven't heard from my mom today. I don't know how my dad's doing and deep down in the pit of my stomach I feel something. Like a premonition…but I can't tell if it's good or bad. I think it's good…I hope it's good, but feelings are never one hundred percent.

No one is home. Aiden and Greg have been staying with my Aunt Alli and Uncle Dave for the past three months. But, I elected to stay home. Molly and Annabelle visit me everyday though.

My belly is large now. I'm carrying twins. One boy and one girl. I'm only three months away from my due date. And I've been anticipating it for a while now. Wondering what it will be like…what the kids will look like.

But my dad still fills most of my thoughts. When I daydream I imagine the worst case scenario. And for the past few days I haven't gotten a good night's sleep…hence why I'm pouring a glass of milk for myself. I turn around and do a spit take.

"Violet."

I drop my glass of milk and it was like everything was in slow motion.

"What's the matter?"

"What do you want?" I stutter. A chill crosses me and since I am only in my pajamas—a long tee-shirt and short shorts—I shiver.

"Are you cold Violet?" he flashes me and evil grin and in that moment I bolt. Running up for my room, but his footsteps aren't far behind me.

"Leave me alone!" I shriek.

His hand clasps around my arm and he turns me, but I go tumbling down the stairs. I struggle to try and get up and I hear his retreating footsteps. But then they stop. Sirens! Police! They're here! The can save me! Two cops walk in and one comes to my side.

"Spinner?" I ask. He nods.

"Let's get you out of here Violet." he picks me up in his arms.

"KC…"

"We know." he says. Behind me the other cop emerges holding onto a handcuffed KC.

I'm brought back to the first time he did something to get himself arrested…

"_Shhh baby. It's a game. The quieter we are the more points we win. Don't make a sound." My mother whispers into my hair as she holds me tight to her. I can't see because it's so dark in the tiny cupboard. His footsteps approach and both my mother and I hold our breath. But as he moves away I let out my breath. _

"_There you are." he slurs. He pulls my mother and I out of the closet and she stares into his eyes. _

"_Please don't do this!" she screams. He pulls me away from my mother and I sob. _

"_Shut up!" he screams to me and I just cry harder. _

"_Vi, run. Run and don't look back." my mother pleads. I turn to leave, though I don't know why, but I'm struck to the ground. _

_The next thing I know I wake up and I scream. Seconds later Uncle Adam is next to me hugging me and telling me I'm going to be fine. _

_When the police come my mother and I are ushered into the car and out of the corner of my eye behind the man bandaging up my forehead I see KC being put into the cop car. _

Spinner puts me in the front seat and buckles me up. We drive to the hospital and we part ways.

Someone examines me and when they're putting stitches on my arm I see Spinner ushering my mom out to me.

"VI!" she screams and runs to me.

"Mommy." I say.

"What happened?" she asks.

"KC…." I say.

"Spinner you better have gotten this bastard this time." my mom scolds him. Even though he's older than she he looks a little bit scared.

"We got him. He's not escaping this time."

I look to my mom and see her teary eyes, "Mom…is dad okay?"

She turns to me and smiles, "He woke up. He's fine."

"Really? Can I see him."

The doctor turns to me, "I'm afraid you can't leave here right now."

"Why not?" I ask.

"I need to finish these stitches for one. Second we need to run some tests. Any medical conditions I should know about?"

I nod, "I'm six months pregnant with twins."

"Anything else?"

"No."

The doctor walks away with the blood samples.

My mom fills me in on what went on with my dad.

"Miss Goldsworthy?" the doctor comes back out pulling along a sonogram. She tests me and then looks down to me and looks down at a clipboard.

"I'm sorry." she says.

"What?" I ask.

"You lost a baby."

"One?"

"The other one is perfectly healthy."

"Which one did I lose?"

"The boy. I am so sorry."

**Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? Any ideas for new chapters?**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	12. Return to Normalcy?

**Author's Note: Final chapter...enjoy...it's basically horrible...and fluffy...gotta love a little fluffy ending, dont cha?**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters..,**

_Chapter 12: Return to Normalcy—General POV:_

It's been three months since Eli woke up.

Violet had her baby a month early. Her name's Mia. And Violet decided to give the baby boy a name too; Mike. Cole hasn't been in the picture, and he won't be. Eli, Adam, Dave, Peter, Spinner—pretty much every guy that Violet and Clare know will make sure of that.

Clare and Eli finally managed to conceive another child. A girl. She's only ten weeks pregnant, but they have hope that they won't lose this one.

The family is home and safe. KC was put in jail under the testimonies of Eli, Clare, Jenna, and Violet. He was put on death row—or close to it—and will spend life in prison for attempted murder.

Now, some may say life has gone back to normal.

But, in this life with this drama and these contravercies and innuendos everywhere who knows what's normal. Who knows what's really "normal"?

Is there such a thing as normal?

That's up to everyone to decide for themselves.

But, here and now is all you need.

It's now that makes you happy.

Now that will make you smile and cry and laugh and scream.

Now is really the closest you can get to normal.

And, for this group, that's really all they need.

**Author's Note: THE END! No sequel...no epilogue...this is the END!**

**hope you enjoyed!**

**xoxoxo Cat**


End file.
